The Great Puzzle Cube
by Rose Starre
Summary: Xemnas, Saïx, and Vexen get together and build the greatest puzzle/maze ever built. The cube stands at an impressive twenty-five feet and has a total of three floors. Will the other members triumph over the cube?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have yet to own anything.**

It was just an ordinary vacation day in the World That Never Was. All the bored members were gathered in the Living Room That Never Was. Trying to amuse himself, Axel was trying to light a piece of moldy bread on fire. So far, he had not succeeded.

Without warning, Vexen burst into the room, looking excited. Several nobodies looked up, eager for action. "It's finished!" Vexen cried happily.

"What's finished?" Demyx asked, acting just as excitedly.

"Well, if you come follow me, I'll show you," Vexen said, calming down somewhat.

Those words were all the nobodies needed to hear. They sprang to their feet and followed Vexen out to the Yard of Anguish.

Out in the yard, an enormous cube stood. "Behold," Vexen said, "The Great Puzzle Cube!"

Axel looked up at the thing. "It doesn't look like anything special," he commented lazily.

Suddenly, Xemnas and Saïx stepped out of the cube. "It's ready for its first run." Saïx announced.

"Good. Excellent, in fact," Vexen said deviously. He walked over to a red button next to the door. Upon pressing said button, Vexen looked jubilantly up at the cube, which had just begun to move. Large, circular panels slid open and translucent tunnels slithered out, connecting the holes.

"_Now_, you may behold the Great Puzzle Cube," Vexen said proudly.

"It still doesn't look like anything special," Axel remarked. "It looks kind of like a colossal hamster cage if you ask me."

"Even if it _does_ look like a 'colossal hamster cage'," Xemnas said unemotionally, "You're all going inside." Silence fell instantaneously.

"C'mon, guys," Demyx said, breaking the silence and trying to cheer everyone up, "Let's look at the bright side of this! At least we get to do _something_."

"Kiddo's right," Xigbar stated casually, "Let's do this and get it over with."

"Yeah!" Marluxia roared enthusiastically, "Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Looking around and seeing all the angered glares he was getting, Marluxia added defensively, "What? This appears to be fun!"

"Anyway, there are certain rules that you must follow," Xemnas said, drawing groans from the crowd. "First, the creation of dark corridors is strictly prohibited. You cannot leave at any time. Second, you are not allowed to use your other powers to cheat. Third, this is to help you to get along better. Using teamwork is strongly encouraged. Finally, you may not use your weapons. Now, get in there and stay. I don't want to see any of you for the next two or three hours."

_I had a dream… and the Great Puzzle Cube was born! I really hope you enjoy the latest antics of the Organization! In any case, it appears Xemnas doesn't want any of the others around, aside from Saïx and Vexen. I wonder what he's up to… I'll see if I can hook up a few spy cameras without being caught. Until next time!_


	2. Level One

Chapter 2: Level One

"Marluxia? Are you _sure_ you didn't have a hand in this?" Luxord asked as the nobodies stepped inside the cube.

All around the nobodies was candy. The lush green grass parted in places to make way for enormous gumdrops seemingly growing out of the ground like sugary pumpkins. Sugar coated candy flowers topped with butterflies made from icing had sprung up everywhere.

Bending over, Marluxia hoisted a lavender gumdrop from the ground. Examining it carefully, Marluxia slowly sank his teeth into the sweet. He chewed unhurriedly, swallowed, and grinned. "Hey, guys," he called, "These things are absolutely edible!"

Luxord bent down and sampled the grass. "Mmm… green licorice…" he sighed. He immediately took more. Xaldin busily gnawed on a sugar-flower. Demyx had quickly munched the wing off of one of the butterflies and was working on the rest of it.

Larxene rapidly discovered chocolate rabbits scattered about the room and was chomping on one's head. Xigbar lifted a struggling white rabbit from the ground. "I wonder what _this_ one tastes like," he said, preparing to bite off one of the bunny's ears.

"NO!" Xion screeched, snatching the rabbit from Xigbar. "This one's actually alive!" She put the rabbit back on the ground and, much to Xigbar's astonishment, it bounded off.

"People, we're not here to sit around," Zexion said. "We need to keep moving."

"He's right," Lexaeus confirmed.

"Fine," Xigbar snapped. "What next, Einstein?"

"Well, these holes in the wall appear suspicious," Zexion observed. There were two openings in the wall beside an extremely high-tech door. One opening was wide and the other was narrow.

"Yeah, and that high-tech door also looks suspicious!" Roxas pointed out.

Ignoring Roxas, Lexaeus ducked through the wide opening. Demyx was instructed to squeeze through the narrow one. The two entered into identical rooms. Both of them watched panels slide open and buttons expose themselves.

Lexaeus simply pushed the button on his side. In the main room, the others heard a door slide open, but the one in front of them remained still. "Demyx," Luxord called, "Push the button!"

"I am!" came Demyx's reply.

"Well push it harder! Nothing's happening!" Xigbar yelled.

"I'm trying!" Demyx whined exasperatedly.

"Try harder!" Xigbar shouted back.

Trying to be helpful (or trying to shut them up), Zexion called, "Demyx, is there anything on the button?" After hearing Demyx say that there were two arrows forming a circle on the button, Zexion called back, "Okay, try pushing it then twisting the button itself."

In the room, Demyx tried this procedure. Suddenly, the door that the nobodies were standing in front of slid open. The excited nobodies shouted happily and rushed forward, only to be met by yet another door. "Lexaeus, is there another button?" Axel yelled.

Lexaeus found a short hallway connecting the room he was in to another one. Following it, he discovered a second room, slightly smaller than the first. Another button popped out of the wall and he pushed it. Another door came loose, but again, it was behind the one the others were standing in front of.

Demyx also followed a short hallway to a smaller room. A button quite similar to the one in the previous room showed itself. Pushing and twisting it, Demyx set the next door free.

The final set of doors blocked the nobodies' way. "Demyx, Lexaeus," Xion said loudly, "There's another set of doors here."

Lexaeus and Demyx slipped through the last hallways. The most recent rooms were terribly small. Lexaeus brushed aside his claustrophobia and slammed his hand into the final button. It happened that Demyx spun his button at the same time.

The last set of doors slipped away and the nobodies were freed of the first level. Doors appeared out of the walls before Lexaeus and Demyx and they walked through. Everyone (excluding Larxene, of course) congratulated them on a job well done. Then they disappeared up the ladder that stood before them. Not before snacking on some gumdrops, though.

_I know, I know. I made a huge deal over nothing. Pressing buttons. Big deal. I am fully aware of that. Please bear with me here. It will get better; I promise. Oh, and I got those spy cameras in the Castle That Never Was; they are ready to go. Next chapter will reveal what Xemnas is up to. Stupid cameras cost 350 munny each so they'd better work…_


	3. Xemnas-Cam: Part 1

Chapter 3: Xemnas-Cam Part 1

"No, no, no," Xemnas cried irritably, "You are supposed to put that over _there_!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Saïx replied wearily. He picked up the weighted bunch of balloons he had set down and moved them over to the place Xemnas had selected. _At this rate, _Saïx thought, _we won't be done until sundown._

Standing near one of his inventions, Vexen was carefully noting the number of balloons the machine was spitting out. Suddenly, the nozzle got clogged. Vexen bent over to check and got quite surprised by the sight of a bright blue balloon rocketing out at his face.

Saïx walked over and gathered up five balloons from the little pile that sat before the machine. Tying strings and a weight to each of them, he set these balloons in the opposite corner than the one that already had some.

Unhappy with how the machine was working, Vexen kicked it, muttering angry words to it. This managed to stop the thing's engine completely. By pounding on the top, he succeeded in starting it again, only to be pummeled by a sudden blast of balloons.

Pulling Vexen to his feet, Xemnas asked, "You _did_ set up the cameras in the cube, didn't you?"

Nodding, Vexen answered, "Yes, there is one set in every room on the first floor, if that's what you're wondering."

"Well then," Xemnas replied, "Where can we check the other members' progress?"

"Right over here, sir," Vexen responded. He led Xemnas over to a bunch of screens. Pointing one out, he said, "Here is where they are now: at the end of the first level. But, there's no need to worry. They still have two levels to go. And some parts of the next two levels are rather tricky."

"Good… Very good…" Xemnas mumbled deviously.

_Ah, so Xemnas is setting up balloons, eh? How very interesting…_

_It's good that the cameras work. Wouldn't want to waste 350 munny each on 20 faulty spy cameras, would we? Next chapter will reveal Level Two in the cube. How will the members handle _this_ one?_


	4. Level Two

Chapter 4: Level Two

The ladder that the cube's challengers had to climb was surprisingly sturdy for its simple wooden design. The second floor was draped with an odd dark substance that formed a sort of netting. In front of them was a tube, translucent like the ones they had seen outside. Spreading out from this one was a little maze.

"I don't know if I'll fit." Lexaeus stated quietly.

"Don't worry, my large friend," Xigbar replied, "I'm sure Xemnas would make certain the tunnel was big enough for you." Lexaeus still looked doubtful.

"Yay, tunnels!" Demyx exclaimed as he dove into the tube.

"C'mon, let's go follow him," Axel said.

The nobodies did so and they were half surprised that Lexaeus _did_, in fact, fit in the tube. Now, in front of them and to both sides, were doors. Each door had something different. The one in front of them (the one Demyx was puzzling over) had four colored buttons on it. The door to their right had a miniature calculator attached to it. The last door had a computer-like screen and a small, fold-out keyboard.

Demyx reached out and pushed a rectangular yellow button. "Correct," a mechanical voice buzzed, "You have found the color yellow."

"Yay!" Demyx cried happily as the door opened.

"Please continue," the mechanical voice droned.

"C'mon, guys," he called, "This way!"

Luxord shrugged and followed him. The rest stayed put and contemplated the other two doors. Xaldin crouched before the calculator, trying to come up with the answer to a math problem. (_*shudder*_) A few others were gathered around the other door.

"Hey, guys," Demyx yelled from the other tube, "I think I found the exit!" Seconds passed and suddenly, Demyx screamed.

Luxord crawled back, laughing his head off. "Wow," he said between chuckles, "Demyx just fell down a trap door!"

"Where is he now?" Xion asked, after no one else did.

"Who cares?" Xigbar said, shrugging.

Xion glared angrily at Xigbar. She had never wanted so badly to slap him.

Without warning, Demyx crept back in from the entrance. "Hey, guys," he sighed sadly, "I didn't find the exit. It was a shortcut back to the beginning."

"Aha! Eureka!" Xaldin exclaimed, sounding not unlike Vexen. "I figured out the answer to the problem!"

"Really? What is it?" Demyx asked, growing excited.

"Four," Xaldin stated proudly.

"It took you _that_ long to find the number four?" Axel queried.

"What? Is that a problem?" Xaldin wondered aloud.

Several nobodies followed Xaldin through the tube. They came to a second math door and had to sit for eight more minutes because none of them wanted to do any math. "What is the square root of 49?" the mechanical voice asked.

"Hmm…" Xaldin hummed. He thought for a time then finally came up with the answer: seven. "Seven! The square thingamajig is seven!" he cried.

"Correct," the mechanical voice buzzed as the door slid open, "The square root of 49 is 7."

There was just a dead end behind the door. "Aw… It's just a dead end," Xaldin moaned.

"Maybe that's what we're looking for!" Demyx cried as he brushed past Xaldin into the dead end. "Then again, maybe you're right," he said after a minute of sitting there.

Upon returning to the entrance, they found the others had already gone ahead. They followed their path and found them not too far up the tube, thinking about the answer to the question on the screen. Larxene snorted, "These nitwits have been thinking for the past ten minutes. The answer is too obvious."

"Well, if you'd help," Axel muttered. "We'd be out of here by now."

"Figure it out yourself," Larxene snapped.

"We have half of the answer," Zexion muttered. "In all the Kingdom Hearts games, which two worlds require a transformation to visit?" (This is off my own knowledge. If there are more than two, I am not aware of the others.)

"We got Pride Lands," Roxas pointed out, "But there's one more."

"Oh, oh, I know!" Demyx shouted, waving his hand in the air.

"We're not in school," Larxene retorted. But, Demyx kept his hand raised.

"Fine," Xaldin sighed, "Demyx?"

"Atlanica needs a transformation!" Demyx hollered. "You get to turn into a mermaid," he added dreamily. Larxene slapped her forehead.

"Correct," the voice droned, "Proceed."

They crept along the tunnel until they came to a third door. "Oh, no," Xaldin groaned, "Not another one." Yes, it was indeed a third math door.

"What is 2 plus 1?" The voice thundered.

"Oh, please," Axel snorted, "This one's easy! The answer is three!"

The last door opened to no one's surprise. Larxene pushed past everyone in her eagerness to escape the tube maze. "Oh, come _on_!" she grumbled, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The others tumbled out into the room. "Look," Larxene growled, "We could have walked right across the top! All that work was for nothing!"

"Well _I_ learned something," Demyx stated.

"What?" Xion asked.

"Don't trust dead ends!" Demyx exclaimed, raising a finger like professors do when making a point.  
They all then crawled up a final tube into the last of the cube's floors.

_Well, well, well… The last floor already. I know the last math question was kindergarten level. I couldn't think so I used the first problem that came to mind (besides 2 plus 2). Until Xemnas-Cam Part 2, see you!_


	5. Xemnas-Cam: Part 2

Chapter 5: Xemnas-Cam Part 2

"Sir, are you _sure_ that's right?" Vexen asked as Xemnas poured at least 1/2 of a cup of cinnamon into the mixing bowl.

"Of course," Xemnas snapped, attacking the blob of batter with a wooden spoon, "Check the recipe!"

Vexen did so, quickly scanning over the printed words on the note card. "Uh, it says one half of a _tablespoon_ of cinnamon, sir, not half of a cup."

"I guess we'll have to deal with it, then," Xemnas replied. "Saïx, get me the sugar!"

Saïx walked over with a bag of sugar. Xemnas took it and carefully measured out a cup of it. He unceremoniously dumped it into the bowl and attacked the batter with the spoon again.

Not too soon afterwards, Xemnas poured the cinnamon-packed batter into a cake-pan and shoved it into the oven. "While we wait for that," he said, "Vexen, get the blender, some fruit, a knife, and a big bowl. Saïx, you get the frosting and icing."

After the two nobodies returned with their supplies, they set the stuff on the table. "Excellent," Xemnas said. "You two get to work with the punch." Vexen and Saïx immediately did so, peeling fruits and piling them into the blender.

Xemnas quietly slipped away to check on the others. They were just crawling up the tube to level three. "Good," Xemnas murmured, "They'll never get the third level."

On the screen, Xigbar, who had already climbed up the tube, called down, "Hey, guys, this looks _easy_!"

Surprised, Xemnas stared, wide-eyed at the screen. "Look," Xigbar continued, turning to Marluxia, "it is simple."

"Impossible…" Xemnas muttered, "How could they find that so easy?!" He continued quietly to himself, "Calm down, there's more to it than they know. There's a hard-to-see strategy; they'll take hours."

The oven beeped. "Xemnas, could you get that?" Vexen asked uneasily, "We kind of have our hands occupied with this indiscreet blender."

_First balloons, now cake and punch? I think I'm starting to see a pattern here… Anyway, after yet another extraordinarily short chapter, let's move on to Level 3!_


End file.
